Il y a des gens qui t'aiment
by Prince Asa
Summary: Une ligne fine sur son poignet, une fenêtre contre un mur, et une ombre. Ne fais pas ça... mélange de petit yaoi et de tendresse, OOC


_Titre : Des gens t'aiment_

_Auteure : Chiwie-chan (mouha)_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sans exception (Argh) sont à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

Edward posa un nouveau livre sur la table. Puis il posa sa tête sur ce même livre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces recherches, ces quêtes inutiles, ces missions que lui confiait l'armée… Il allait craquer. Cette vie était insupportable. Tout cela allait finir par le rendre fou, complètement fou, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était mis à sangloter. Heureusement, la bibliothèque de centrale était entièrement déserte, les soldats jugeant sûrement plus instructif d'aller se coucher que de potasser en plein milieux de la nuit, et il pouvait donc se laisser aller en paix. De long sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge lorsqu'il repensa encore une fois à la raison de tout cela. Lui. C'était lui. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Il se leva presque inconsciemment et fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Mais, arrivé à la moitié du chemin, il se sentit chanceler et s'effondra sur le sol, à côté d'une petite fenêtre, suffocant à moitié sous ses pleurs qu'il n'arrivais pas a calmer. Il se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable, dans ce monde d'adultes qu'il avait intégré trop tôt, entrainant son petit frère avec lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait au bord du gouffre, comme si un unique pas à franchir le séparais encore de la mort. Edward releva soudain les yeux, rougis et injectés de sang par les larmes et les nuits blanches. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Pourquoi devrait-il rester dans ce monde, sous le joug d'un dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru et qui s'acharnait pourtant sur lui, lui faisant connaitre les pires souffrances. Pourquoi s'entêter à vivre, à survivre dans un monde de guerre, d'afflictions et de douleur ? Il avait promis de rendre son corps à Alphonse, mais il était sûr que son petit frère n'avait pas besoin de lui, il s'en sortirait tout seul, et n'aurais pas à s'occuper de lui constamment, à veiller sur un grand frère immature et plus qu'inutile.

Oui, Edward en était intimement convaincu, il n'était qu'un fardeau. Pour tout le monde, il n'était qu'un poids, un déchet, une source de catastrophe. Il en était sûr, sa mort ne serait que bénéfique.

Il transmuta son bras droit en une lame acérée qu'il posa sur son poignet. Il eût un vague sourire sans joie en constatant qu'il n'avait qu'un seul poignet à entailler.

« Tant pis, pensa-t-il en exercant une légère pression sur sa veine, je mourrais deux fois moins vite, dans plus de souffrance… Ça suffira peut-être à me purger mes péchés… »

Puis il traça une ligne fine, tout prés de sa veine, se laissant griser par la douleur et l'odeur de son propre sang. Perdu dans ses convictions qui s'effilochaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait du but, il ne perçu pas le bruit léger que produit une silhouette élancée en sautant à terre depuis la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas non plus cette ombre s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche féline, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle, tout comme il ne la sentit pas s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Ce ne fut que sa voix suave, à mi-chemin entre les graves et les aigus, qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Edward sursauta violement, comme tiré d'un profond sommeil et balbutia, la voix toujours gorgée de larmes.

-E-Envy ? Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?

L'homonculus planta ses yeux améthystes dans ceux dorés du jeune homme. Puis, doucement, il leva le bras et posa sa main gantée de noir sur la joue du blond. Il murmura, sa voix douce tranchant avec son air agressif.

-Edward, tu compte pour énormément de gens. Tu ne peut pas imaginer la tristesse de ce monde si tu partais….

-Je… C'est faux…. Je n'ai fais qu'apporter des souffrances. J'ai même réussi à détruire entièrement mon frère et…

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ton frère se portera toujours bien tant que tu seras prés de lui, même enfermé dans cette armure. Crois-moi, il y a des gens qui t'aiment. Te perdre serait pire que tout pour eux.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Envy le fixa mais ne répondit rien. Puis, dans un geste parfaitement spontané, il pris le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant comme un enfant, une rose qu'il aurait peur d'abimer, comme un objet rare extrêmement fragile, le tout avec une douceur inégalée.

Edward, d'abord étonné, répondit à cette étreinte protectrice, si longuement attendue qu'elle lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, des heures sans doute, ressentant cette tendresse dans toutes les fibres de leurs corps. Les dernières paroles que perçut l'alchimiste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut la voix satinée d'Envy, qui lui chuchotait ces mots.

-N'oublis pas, des gens t'aiment…

Au matin, les premiers militaires qui se rendirent à la bibliothèque trouvèrent le jeune alchimiste, adossé à une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vagues et un sourire tendre sur les lèvres….

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce petit drama vous a plût (on dirait que je sais écrire que ça…)._

_En fait j'ai été inspirée par une image Edvy que trouvais très belle et qui m'a envie d'écrire cette scène, même si maintenant le texte n'a plus aucun rapport avec l'image, si ce n'est la fenêtre. Je sais que c'est trés court, mais l'inspiration n'est pas illimitée !_

_Enfin bref une petite review me ferait très plaisir, que ce soit pour critiquer ou me jeter des fleurs :)_


End file.
